DevilKyu Love Story
by JejeKyu Red Saphire
Summary: Ini yang gue sebut-sebut sebagai Sweet Ending of Love Story.../BoysLove/ ChangKyu Fanfiction!


**DevilKyu Love Story**

Main Cast : Kyuhyun and his devil+angel, Changmin and his devil+angel

Support Cast : Devil Jaejoong, Devil Eunhyuk, and Devil Donghae

Genre : Comedy(?), Romance

Rate : T

Lenght : Oneshoot

WARNING! : TYPO(S)! Bahasanya pake bahasa Gaul! non EYD! BoysLove!

READ PLEASE~~~

Hai,all! Nama gue Devil Kyu. Keren,kan? Tapi temen2 gue pada suka manggil gue Kyupil, singkatan dari Kyu Evil (read : Kyu Epil). wait! Kyupil? ganteng-ganteng gini dibilang kotoran idung?! *readers : itu Upil, bang, bukan Kyupil -_-*

Oh,hehehe... tengKYU,ne,readers. Abisnya pas pelajaran upil-mengupil gue kagak masuk sih... sekali lagi, gomawoo... *cipokin readers satu-persatu* *readers tewas berdiri* #Na'udzubillah.

Mungkin ada yang tanya, kenapa nama gue Devil Kyu? itu karena gue seorang devil. gak tau devil? ok,iblis tau dong? oh,gak tau juga? yaudah,setan... eh? masih kagak tau? Gue itu Dedemit! Puas lo semua?! :

Gue ini iblisnya Kyuhyun Super Junior. Magnae –yang katanya- evilnya kagak ketulungan ntu! Ah,iya,sampe lupa,gue! noh! yang disana! lagi mojok berduaan sama cicak peliharaannya, namanya AngelKyu. klo dia itu Angel-nya Kyuhyun SuJu. Tu Angel rival gue! Pas gue lagi bisikin ide jail ke Kyuhyun,dia tiba-tiba nongol,trus bilang kek gini, "Jangan,Kyu... itu tidak baik. apalagi dia hyung-mu. kau harus menghormatinya,"  
Iuh..! Jijay gue sama omongan tu AngelKyu. Tapi untungnya si Kyuhyun lebih banyak gak terpengaruh sama tu AngelKyu! Bahkan ke-evil-annya melebihi apa yang gue bisikin ke dia. Heran gue, sebenernya yang jadi devil itu dia ato gue siiih?!

Hmm...kadang gue mikir juga,nih! tu AngelKyu kagak berat apa, kemana-mana bawa sayap segitu gedhenya? Trus di atas kepalanya, ada cincin lebar bersinar terang melayang-layang –bahasa kerennya sih _halo_-. Pernah, nih, gue coba nyentuh tu cincin. tapi alhasil gue-nya malah kesetrum! Kata dia, itu lampu neon yang dia pinjem sewaktu tetangganya lagi hajatan. Aish! sumpah! pengen gue sihir jadi cacing sawah tu AngelKyu! Tapi ntar aneh dong! masa' ada Cacing bersayap? bisa-bisa dia malah terkenal! masuk tipi dimana-mana! NNNOOOOOOOO! :O

Karena bosan yang melanda *jiah bahasanya!*, gue mutusin mau jalan-jalan di depan dorm. si Kyuhyun juga baru tidur. Lagian males juga dengerin obrolan gak jelasnya si AngelKyu sama tu cicak yang dia kasih nama : Honey Bunny Sweety Dont Worry be Happy.

Pas lewat perempatan, gue liat becak lagi nganggur. abang becaknya lagi tiduran. Tiba-tiba rasa amarah gue membuncah! gimana nggak? masa lalu gue itu! *readers : jadi bang Kyupil dulunya tukang becak?* Hyaa! Readers tega! masa' ganteng-ganteng gini dibilang tukang becak?! kan gue dulunya tukang odong-odong! *readers sweatdrop*

Begini nih, gue dulunya mati gara-gara ketabrak becak. kadang gue ngerasa sedih juga gitu. perasaan cara mati gue kagak ada elit-elitnya sama sekali. Ngenes rasanya...hiks... sakit hati gue... :'(

But,its okay! no problem! gue udah dikasih kesempatan buat balas dendam sama becak. kira-kira baru 2 hari lalu. Waktu itu gue sama sahabat seperjuangan gue, Devil Min alias Minpil, lagi jalan-jalan berduaan. bukannya pacaran ya! kita berdua lagi mau beli mercon buat malem takbiran. Gue ngeliat becak lagi nganggur gara-gara tukang becaknya lagi kebelet pipis. Gue menyeringai, trus gue deketin tuh becak.  
Langsung deh, kagak perlu pemanasan, tu becak langsung gue tendang sampe nyangkut di pohon mangga depan rumahnya author. Dan gue pun tertawa puas!  
Aah~ rasanya seneng banget waktu itu!

Ah! lupakan! sekarang enaknya ngapain yak? makan rujak ah! ngajak Minpil pasti lebih seru ! Gue pun segera terbang menuju dorm DBSK. Tapi pas baru nyampe atap dorm (masih di dorm SJ nih...) gue langsung keinget. SIT ato kepanjangan dari Surat Ijin Terbang punya gue kan baru dijemur. Kemarin kena kuah sop kulit duren bikinan DevilWook a.k.a Wookpil.

Nah, apalagi denger-denger mau diadain penilangan sama polisi langit Seoul. ntar malah berurusan sama polisi lagi! Males gilaa...!

"Kyupil! Woy Kyupil!"

Eh, suaranya Haepil tuh! Ternyata tu devil lagi nangkring diatas pohon sama Hyukpil. Katanya sih, si Hyukpil itu namjachingunya Haepil. Tapi gue masih belom percaya. Ada gitu, jeruk makan jeruk?

"Kyupil dedemit pabbo! Lu ngapain sih melayang-layang di atas dorm gitu?!", kali ini si Hyukpil buka baju *plak!* buka mulut maksudnya... Tuh kaaan... Author ketauan sering baca penpik rated M alias mateng(?) XD

"Lagi nyariin underwarenya si Kyuhyun ya? Gue denger barusan tu underware pas lagi dijemur malah terbang kebawa angin." Haepil sok tau.

"Eh? Underware yang mana?",Hyukpil nyaut aja.

"Yang itu noh... yang warnanya ijo. Gambarnya Hulk lagi cipokan sama donal bebek."

"Oh... yang dikasih sama Princess Syahrini itu,kan? yang asli made in Indonesia?"

"Iya, yang Syahrini nitipin tu underware sama Sungmin pas ketemu di bandara itu tuh..."

"Ah! iya! gue inget!"

"STOOOOPPPP!"

Hyukpil sama Haepil cengo liatin gue.

"Lu berdua napa malah ngomongin underwarenya Kyuhyun sihhh?!"

"Hehehe..."Hyukpil nyengir. "eh, lu belom jawab pertanyaan kita,kan? lu mau kemana sih?"

"Mau ke rumah Ki Joko Bodo, mau minta tolong buat masukin elu berdua ke botol Y*k*lt!*, sumpah, ni devil dua bikin gue frustasi aja tiap hari!

"Yaaah! masa' di botol Y*k*lt?! sempit dong...!", Haepil protes. Klo udah begini wajahnya makin mirip aja sama Ikan mas koki punya om-nya author!

"Gue mau maen sama Minpil. Kenapa?"

Haepil sama Hyukpil kompak ngomong 'oh'. Mereka bener-bener jadian kali ya?

"Eh, bentar! Lu mau ngapain sama Minpil?"

"Kalian udah pacaran ya?"

"Kok kita gak dikasih tau?"

"Iya nih! Pajak jadiannya juga belom nyampe ke kita!"

"Pasti udah lama kan pacarannya?"

"WWWOOOOYY! Dasar elu setan-setan laknat kagak punya otak! Masak iya, gue pacaran sama devil macam Minpil?! Gak level lah yaaw...! Lagian asal elu elu tau ya! Gue ni normal tau! Gue...gue gak suka sama devil cowok!"

"Hahaha... hukum rimba masih berlaku loh!"

"Hukum karma, Haepil sayaaang...!"

Haaah~ mending gue buru-buru pergi daripada gue mati dehidrasi disini. Iya! kebanyakan sweatdrop liat mereka sih!  
Mana si Cleo pujaan hati gue udah keluar dari JeiKeiTi Porti Eit lagi T.T *malah curcol -_-

"Trus ngapain lu tadi melayang-layang di atas atap?",tanya Hyukpil.

"Gini nih, SIT gue kan lagi dijemur, trus gue denger bakal ada penilangan sama polisi langit. Lah, ntar klo gue terbang n' ketauan gak bawa SIT gimana?", jawab gue 2 x panjang tambah lebar sama dengan keliling persegi panjang.

"Kenapa gak langsung ngilang aja, Kyu?"

KRIK KRIK... KRIK KRIK... *kedip2*

Iya juga ya? Kenapa kagak kepikiran daritadi? gue kan devil, jadi bisa ngilang dong!

"Eheheh... bener juga kata lu,Hyuk! Hahaha! tumben lu pinter!"

"Daridulu kaleee..."

Tanpa pamit, gue langsung ngilang menyisakan kepulan asap berwarna pink yang manis nan imyut-imyut^^

Eh, tapi bentar deh! Perasaan tadi gue ngerasain auranya Minpil. Ah, gue jadi inget pertama kali gue ketemu sama Minpil. Devilnya Max Changmin DBSK. Pas liat dia, wajah gue yang udah kemerahan jadi tambah merah rasanya. Dan pas gue ngomong dialog gue yang diatas (sebelum Haepil ngomong soal hukum rimba ituuh!), jujur deh! Rasanya gue ragu buat ngucapin itu. Tapi hidup mati gue ada di tangan author. Jadi mau gak mau gue musti ngucapin tu dialog... *Author dibakar CKS*

Ah, udahlah! Sekarang gue udah ada di dorm DBSK nih...

"MIIIINN! MINPIIILL!",panggil gue di depan pintu dorm. Tapi kenapa si Minpil kagak bukain pintu ya?

"WOOY! MINPILL! INI KYUPIL YANG PALING TAMPAN SEANTERO NERAKA! BUKAIN PINTUNYA DOONG! NGERUJAK YOOOK!", panggil gue lagi.

JDUUAAAK!

"WOY! LU APAIN ANAK GUE,HAH?!", tiba-tiba aja Jaepil, devilnya Jaejoong, nongol di depan gue yang masih setengah sadar dengan beberapa burung yang muter-muter di atas kepala gue yang rasanya nyut-nyutan. Gimana nggak coba? Pintu di depan muka gue langsung dibuka dari dalem sama si Jaepil!

"E-eh? Jaepil hyung? Ada apaan?",tanya gue sambil ngelus-ngelus kepala gue yang masih sakit.

"LU TANYA ADA APA?! SEHARUSNYA GUE YANG NANYA GITU KE ELU!"

"Selow dong,Jaepil hyung... " gue nyengir, tapi sebenernya takut!

"Liat noh! Si Minpil gak doyan makan kemenyan yang udah gue racik susah payah! PSP yang dia colong dari Junsu dia biarin sampe penuh sarang laba-laba! Dan yang paling gawat! Dia lebih milih curhat sama AngelMin daripada sama gue! Bayangkan! Bayangkan! Oh Gosh~"

Gue masih cengo akibat kekhawatiran –kalo gak mau disebut keLEBAYan- Jaepil hyung.  
"E-emangnya si Minpil curhat apaan sama si AngelMin?"

"Ya meneketehe! Hellow...! Gue bukan devil Kepo kayak duo EunHaepil yah!"

CLLIIIIING!

Eh, sekarang malah ngilang! gimana sih tu emak-emak?! Udah ah, mending gue masuk aja. Toh gue devil! So gue bisa nembus tembok dong!

Oh ya, mungkin ada yang nanya, gue kan devil, tapi kenapa tadi gue bisa kejedot pintu? Jawabannya...

Tunggu setelah pesan-pesan berikut ini! *PLAAAKK

Ahaha! bercanda... jawabannya, itu karena pintu dorm DBSK udah dimantrain buat penangkal setan dari luar. Jadi devil manapun kagak ada yang bisa nembus tu pintu. Tapi dari luar lho ya! klo dari dalem sih masih bisa... :D

Okeh! sekarang gue udah nyampe di depan kamar si Changmin. Samar-samar gue denger suaranya Minpil sama AngelMin.

"-cinta sama gue..." suaranya Minpil tuh!

"Tapi kan elu belom nyoba. Jadi elu belom bisa nentuin apa jawaban dia,Min..." Ini suaranya AngelMin...

"Tapi gue udah tau,Min... Gue denger pake telinga gue sendiri... Dia itu gak suka sama devil cowok... Dan lagi..."

Eh, tunggu! perasaan gue kenal dialog ini!

"...dia kan emang gak level sama gue. Jadi buat apalagi coba? Gue udah tau kalo gue gagal sebelum maju perang."

Tuh,kan! bener! I-itu kan... dialog gue di scene sebelumnya!

"Menurut gue enggak tuh! Dia emang belom tau kalo lu cinta sama dia. Jadi lu musti nunjukkin perasaan lu. Apapun jawaban dia, itu masalah nanti. Yang penting lu udah mencobanya."

Ja-jadi... Minpil selama ini suka sama gue...?

Oh Gosh~ rasanya seneng! Tapi apa gue juga suka sama Minpil? Iya sih, gue ngerasa nyaman sama dia. Iya sih, muka gue pasti langsung merah kalo terlalu deket sama dia. Iya sih, sebelumnya gue emang yakin kalo gue itu gak suka sama devil cowok. Dan mungkin, emang kenyataan berkata laen. Hukum karma seperti yang Euhaepil omongin terjadi sama gue. Gue suka Minpil!

"K-Kyu?", gue kaget liat Changmin keluar dari kamar dengan mata melotot kaget.

Ah, rupanya si Kyuhyun ada disini juga toh! Ah iya... tadi kan pintu dorm dibuka sama Jaepil!

Si Kyuhyun nundukin kepalanya. Pipinya pink-pink gitu... Aaaah~ gue lagi nyadar klo si Kyuhyun semanis ini!

"M-min... aku... ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu. A-aku tau. aku tau ini sebenarnya salah. Aku tau perasaan ini tidak boleh terjadi. Aku tau seharusnya aku tak boleh mengatakannya dan harus menguburnya dalam-dalam. Tapi aku tak bisa, Min. Aku sudah terlalu lelah... Dan aku, juga tau apa resiko yang akan kuterima nanti."

"Kyu? kau ini bicara apa,sih? aku sungguh tidak mengerti."

"Aku mencintaimu, Min. Jeongmal...saranghae. Mianhae..."

Changmin keliatan kaget. Tapi terus dia tersenyum. Bikin dia jadi tambah cakep aja.

"Na do... aku juga mencintaimu,Kyu... na do saranghaeyo..."

Oh! oh! oh! so sweet amat nih adegan! Si Changmin pake meluk-meluk Kyuhyun segala lagi! Wew! pasti bentar lagi ciuman nih! Hah~ andai aja love story gue semanis ini...

"Kyupil?"

EH?! gue langsung muter badan denger suara ini. Suaranya Minpil.

"M-minpil?"

Si Minpil diem sebentar waktu liat ChangKyu ciuman, seperti apa yang udah gue duga sebelumnya. Terus dia tersenyum tipis.

"Kamu tau seberapa besarnya cinta Changmin ke Kyuhyun?",tanyanya tiba-tiba. Gue kaget dengernya. Sekaligus bingung. Makanya gue langsung geleng-geleng kepala.

"Cinta Changmin ke Kyuhyun itu sebesar cinta Kyuhyun ke Changmin."

Gue masih diem nunggu kelanjutan omongan Minpil.

"Jadi, kalo Minpil mencintai Kyupil, sebesar cinta Changmin ke Kyuhyun..." Minpil narik napas *emang setan bisa napas ya?*, "Apakah Kyupil juga akan mencintai Minpil sebesar cinta Kyuhyun ke Changmin?"

"A-apa?" OMG! M-minpil nembak gue?!

"Gue suka sama lu, Kyu..."

Tanpa babibu lagi gue langsung meluk Changmin sangkin senengnya.

"Gue juga suka sama lu,Min... Lu nggak usah pikirin lagi omongan gue ke Hyukpil sama Haepil tadi."

"Kok lu tau kalo–"

"Gue bisa ngerasain kalo itu elu... Maafin gue ya,Min... Bagi gue gak ada kok, yang namanya level-levelan. Gue juga gak mempermasalahin kalo devil cowok suka sama devil cowok. Pokoknya, yang jelas, Kyupil cinta sama Minpil... Sebesar cinta Kyuhyun ke Changmin."

"Makasih,Kyu..."

"Hmm..."

Dan ini yang gue sebut-sebut sebagai sweet ending of love story.

Satu lagi! Kan gak afdol kalo gak ada adegan...

CHUU~

Ya! adegan ini! Kiss scene!

Gimana? kisah cintanya Devil cukup manis,kan?

FIN~

Nyeahahaha... JejeKyu comeback! Gimana nih, FF JejeKyu yang baru? Seru gak? Pasti garing deh... :(

Jadi, apakah readerdeul menyukai FF ini sebesar nafsu makan Shim Changmin? *plaak!

Dicomment yah! GOMAWOOOO...^^


End file.
